Nowadays, a semiconductor device is very widely used in electronic industries because it has many beneficial characteristics, for example, a possibility of miniaturization, a multi-functional ability, and a lower manufacturing cost, etc. Semiconductor devices may be classified by several devices, for example, a memory device which can store logical data, a logic device which can operate the logical data, and/or a hybrid device which can perform various functions, in some cases simultaneously.
In the rapidly developing electronics industry, demand for a high reliability and a multi-functional ability has been increasing for semiconductor devices. In order to meet this demand, the structure of semiconductor devices has been getting more complex and the size of the semiconductor devices has been highly miniaturized.